


She was His and He was Hers…

by iZombi



Series: Exploring The Author's Mind... [1]
Category: Powerwolf (Band), The Author's Mind...
Genre: Based off of a dream I had, Bittersweet story, Dream Self is LITERALLY me, F/M, I don’t have a name for it, I don’t really know because, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, RATED TEEN for TW, There is no reader, feelings of melancholy, mentions of wanting to die, mentions of wanting to flee home, star crossed lovers (?), you can call this a, ‘self-insert’ story if you want lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: She did not know for why she had been placed in this world, but when she gazed into his eyes she knew that she was his and that he was hers, together united they will triumph and overcome the harshness of the world before them, star crossed lovers of a previous life.OR…This story is based on a dream I had a few days ago based around the boys of PW and a film that I had watched on star crossed lovers that somehow my brain meshed together to give me the dream that it did.
Relationships: Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Dream Self (Myself)
Series: Exploring The Author's Mind... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	She was His and He was Hers…

**Author's Note:**

> **TW FOR: MENTIONS OF EMOTIONAL ABUSE, WANTING TO DIE, WANTING TO FLEE HOME…
> 
> THIS STORY IS BASED ENTIRELY OFF OF A DREAM I HAD, ITS BASED AROUND A FILM I HAD WATCHED ABOUT TWO STAR CROSSED LOVERS WHO MEET AGAIN IN A DIFFERENT LIFE AND ARE ONCE AGAIN REUNITED.
> 
> TAKE THIS AS YOU WILL.

She awoke from her bed, unable to rest as her mind ran wild and rampant with the many queries for whom she did not have answers,

but if there was one thing that she did understand was the call of beast that lay ever so painfully awake inside of her, that which craved to be let free of its cage…

The cage of whom damaged her emotionally day in and day out,

some days were better than others, where no hurtful words would be thrown her way,

but what of the days that were bad?

What of them?

Those days were the worst, were words that came from the owner’s maw, which spoke of “ _Good intentions, we swear!”_ would lash at her, eating away at what little confidence and self-love she had left inside of her body,

But it was “ _Ok”_ as he often told herself,

_One_ day she would be free of this hell, _one day_ she would be able to spread her wings far and wide and fly off into the horizon of the setting sun,

She will find a place to call her own in which she will be able to settle down and live her life to the fullest,

That or she would embrace the sweet and cold embrace of death himself.

_“Whichever comes first…”_ she tells herself.

She rises from her bed, her eyes already adjusted to the dark as she scans her room, it is filled with various possessions and memories of her life, from the moment of her birth until the sun of yesterday and those of forevermore.

She knows the familiarity and comfort of her room, it’s the only safe space she deems suitable for her,

A place for her to escape to and to allow one’s mind to wander,

But tonight, she’s restless and the familiarity and comfort of her room are suffocating her, she wants-

No,

She _craves_ freedom.

She removes the warm covers of her bedsheets and changes from her sleepwear into something more suitable for a soul such as hers,

As she slips on her shoes, she carefully approaches her bedroom door and quietly opens it, careful to not make any sudden noises.

As she leaves, making sure to shut the door behind her, she walks the small passageway and makes her way over to the stairs,

Making sure to hug the wall with her frame pressed firmly against it, she descends the stairs, her steps as quiet as a mouse’s

Once at the lower level of her abode, she walks off in the direction of the security system,

She’s always hated this thing,

Much like a cat’s bell on its leash, it announces ones’ presence and makes it known to others where you are,

She frowns, staring it down,

She inputs the code and disables it,

A sigh of relief,

_“Freedom… I can taste it…”_ she whispers lovingly to herself with a smile upon her lips.

Making her way to the front door, she carefully opens it and steps out forth…

With the door to her home now closed behind her, she can feel her pulse in her ears,

_‘Libertad!’_

_‘Freedom!’_

She grins wickedly from ear to ear and runs hard and fast away from her home,

She goes where the wild beat within her wishes to go,

It speaks inside her,

“ _The woods, take me to the woods, where the love of mother nature knows no bounds, where she loves all her children…”_

She nods,

She allows the beast to take hold of her and control her every movement,

Her desires,

Her thoughts,

She and the beast are one in the same.

Arriving at the forest as she did, she noted how it would be pitch black were it not for the full moons brilliant white light,

She danced around the woods,

Singing melodies of unsung pasts,

When suddenly a glint of yellow caught her attention,

She stopped mid twirl, her brilliant golden hair coming to a rest,

Ocean blue eyes scanned the dim surroundings, trying to catch a better look at what it was,

And there it was,

A set of brilliant yellow, as bright as the sun, gazed at her,

They were from another beast, much like herself, but of whom stood on four legs and howled at the moon,

It sported a deep void-like black fur, one that drew you in, entranced you even…

It did not growl nor snarl at her, hell, it didn’t even seem to want to hurt her,

No…

It seemed just as entranced of her as she was of it,

She did not know why,

But her body told her that “ _She was his, and he was hers…._ ”

She did not know what these words meant, but she knew that they were important, so she held onto them,

“Hello…” she spoke, her voice low and gentle

It seemed to snap out of whatever daze it had been kept in, and raised its head at her,

“Hello…” she tried once more, eyeing the beast carefully

It waltzed over to her and rubbed up against her, allowing his scent to mingle with hers,

She ran a hand through his thick coat,

She loved the way it felt against her fingers,

Silky and smooth,

It walked off behind her, for a moment she thought that the beast was disinterested in her, that was at least until it stopped,

Its head turned back to gaze back at her,

As if inviting her to follow,

She nodded and followed closely behind the beast,

Eventually, she was lead to a beautiful large catholic church,

It was abandoned, that she could tell from the various vines growing on the wall as well as the moss that grew in every crevice and area it could,

The beauty of nature,

Being lead inside by the beast is where she found its kin,

Four other massive black canid-like beasts stared her down,

She feared that perhaps this was a mistake and turned to leave,

A booming voice behind her stopping her, “ _Who is this woman?”_ it asked aloud,

She turned around and saw the beast whom spoke standing on its hind legs like a man, it gesticulated as it spoke much like a human man,

She thought to herself, ‘ _What is that?’_

Strangely enough, she did not fear it…

“ _She is mine and I am hers…”_ spoke the beast beside her, whom now too stood on hind legs,

It was speaking to the one of the booming voice, she assumed that perhaps that one was the alpha, perhaps…

“ _What do you mean?” it asked him_

_“I can feel it in my bones, she and I-“_ it stopped momentarily to look at you and take your hand, “- _We were together, lovers from a past long forgotten…”_ it explained.

“ _Don’t be ridiculous…” _called out a voice from the shadows,

Another one of them, it stood up and gazed at her with malicious intent but made no effort to act on it,

“ _There is a possibility, I’ve heard of such a thing…”_ spoke another, this one was skinnier and slightly shorter in stature compared to the rest,

She could tell that he was of a kind soul,

“ _Is there?”_ came another voice that stood towering above all the beasts, it did not look menacing nor malicious, but its height was a thing to behold.

The skinnier one nodded, “ _Yes, I’ve seen it with my own eyes many times in the past… it can happen…”_ it looked over to the one of the deep booming voice,

“ _Give him a chance, allow him to explain himself before we judge him…”,_

You looked at one of the booming voice and back at the one who held your hand,

“ _She and I, I can tell that we were together, many moons ago, perhaps in another life whose story now lies hidden underneath the sands of time, but I can tell… she and I-“_

_“ **She is mine and He is hers…”**_ you both spoke in perfect unison, eyes locked together,

You could swear that for a moment, both your hearts beat together as one,

The one of the booming voice seemed to scratch at its chin in thought, it examined you both thoroughly,

“ _Do you as well-“_ he gestured to you, _“Feel this same connection with him?”_ it asked you.

You nodded, “Yes, sir, I do…” you answered truthfully.

It nodded, _“Then so it shall be…”_ it spoke, waving a hand up in the air as if dismissing you both and the others.

“ _You cannot be serious!”_ spoke the malicious one, who now openly snarled at you both, “ ** _HERETICS!_** ” it roared out before being quickly silenced by a hand on its chest,

“ _Hurt them and you shall find your head on my wall…”_ the one of the booming voice threatened him, the malevolent intent was palpable from the air so thick, you could slice through it with a knife.

The malicious one seemed to nod, you and the beast beside you could both tell that it did not want to accept what it had been told but knew that if he argued, it would not end well for it, so it silently sulked off into the hidden corners of the cathedral.

The colossal beast, as you now tenderly referred to it as seemed to sulk off as well to go find its friend, it seemed generally disinterested in you two,

The skinny one approached you and the beast beside you, “ _Do you two wish for your hands to come together in holy matrimony?”_ it asked you both as it tentatively watched.

Without any hesitation, in your body, you nodded, “ _Yes, please, father…_ ” You breathed as you finally noticed the stole around its neck, it was beautifully decorated as it had various intricate designs on it as well as the cross of the holy father.

It nodded and ordered you two to follow it further inside of the church, you three came towards the pulpit where you and the beast that still held your hand stood in front.

The skinnier one walked around it and stood behind it, with hands raised towards the heavens, with one hand it make the sign of the cross and spoke:

  
_“Perpetua Deus, creator et conservator omnium vitae, salutis auctor et dator omnis gratia: Respice, quaesumus, in mundo autem non feci et quibus Filium dedit animam suam, et praecipue in hac bestia et mulier quam te Sacrum Matrimonium est in carne una. Amen.”_

“ _Eternal God, creator, and preserver of all life, author of salvation, and giver of all grace: Look with favor upon the world you have made, and for which your Son gave his life, and especially upon this beast and this woman whom you make one flesh in Holy Matrimony. Amen.”_

You smiled and spoke the binding words: “I do”

And thus, did the beast in front of you.

Gazing into each other’s eyes she could feel the words inside of her grow ever stronger: “ _She is his and he is hers…”_ she nodded and smiled, perhaps she was finally beginning to understand them.

She placed a loving kiss on the beast’s maw to which it responded with a lick of its own,

“ _I pronounce you both now married in holy matrimony…”_ spoke the skinnier beast.

“Congratulations…” was all the beast of the booming voice offered you both, it gave you a toothy smile as it faded off into the Cathedral perhaps to find out where the others had gone off to,

“ _I fear that I too must be leaving…_ ” Spoke the skinnier one as it too soon left both of your sides,

You both looked at each other and shared a wicked look,

With toothy grins, you both ran out of the Cathedral and out into the moonlit night…

Eventually coming to a stop, you both sat down on the grass as your current position overlooked the city before you, its brilliant bright lights shining and twinkling like the stars of space.

“ _Can you believe it my dear?”_ it asked you, breaking the silence

_“Believe what?”_ you inquired

“ _Us … together once more…_” it stressed

You didn’t seem to register the weight of the words and looked off to the distance before you, “… _But is it truly you? The one who I had lost all these years?” _ you asked it.

And it seemed to nod, understanding the implications of your question, it stood off to the side and forced a transformation,

You watched on with a shocked expression as the beautifully entrancing beast before you reverted back to a man,

He was nude, just as the day that he was brought into this world, but you did not care as you rushed to his side, cradling his head in your arms, pressing it close to your tender bosom.

She did not know for why she had been placed in this world, but when she gazed into his eyes she knew that _she was his and that he was hers_ , together united they will triumph and overcome the harshness of the world before them, _star crossed lovers of a previous life_.

“ _It truly is you!”_ you choked out in a happy sob,

The naked man underneath you chuckled exhaustedly as he pulled you into a tender kiss,

“Of course it is _I_ my love, and so it shall be until forever more…” he spoke


End file.
